


I Want Your Love In Ink Black

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoed Eren, Tattoed Levi, Tattooist Levi, if you look close enough you'll find out about Levi having a dick piercing mmm, no smut but we all now Eren and Levi are hot for each other, slight sexual tension, the ending is kinda... sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “Hey, babe.”Little time left before closing hour and it was then that tattooist Levi registered that voice behind him, it had sounded off right after the door bell of Levi’s tattoo shop had stilled eeriely; two words that were enough to dip the room in a sultry resonance.Levi turned around and met with mischievous emeralds glinting hotly at him. Eren, his gorgeously perfect boyfriend, was smirking at him, teeth dug down on his bottom lip in a oh so sexy way.He raised a brow at him, his return of a smirk being that of a little tug upward at the corner of his mouth. “You want a new tattoo?”





	I Want Your Love In Ink Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the [Ereri Tattoo AU](https://twitter.com/inunekosukii/status/878288656015872004) by [Lena](https://twitter.com/inunekosukii?lang=de). Can also be found on my [tumblr](http://pinkheichou.tumblr.com/post/162173584541/i-want-your-love-in-ink-black).

“Hey, babe.”

Little time left before closing hour and it was then that tattooist Levi registered that voice behind him, it had sounded off right after the door bell of Levi’s tattoo shop had stilled eeriely; two words that were enough to dip the room in a sultry resonance.

Levi turned around and met with mischievous emeralds glinting hotly at him. Eren, his gorgeously perfect boyfriend, was smirking at him, teeth dug down on his bottom lip in a oh so sexy way.

He raised a brow at him, his return of a smirk being that of a little tug upward at the corner of his mouth. “You want a new tattoo?”

Eren pouted playfully, however that sexy look never left his face, adorning his features like da Vinci had painted it on him. “Awh, and here I thought you would appreciate that I’m visiting you to see you.”

“Brat, we’ve been living together for three months now, you will see my face in _less than half an hour_ at home.”

Eren snickered, a low rumble thrumming in his throat. “Yeah, yeah, right. I’m indeed here to get a new tattoo. Can I have one? Don’t tell me you have already closed.” There were his captivating wooing eyes again, that beautiful pleading purse of lips, the sneakiness in his voice.

Levi could resist those, but at the same time wanted it all. Eren could wink at him, and Levi would give him everything he wanted, a nice thing for him since Levi himself would receive something greatly satisfying from Eren in return. A make out session, hickeys, bite marks, a good stroke on his pierced dick, a wet tongue wrapped around it, or incredible words spilled out fervently; all these things he would get from Eren, his way to express to Levi how crazy he was for him.

“You could ask for a new tattoo at midnight, when I’m sleep-deprived, and I would still give you one.” Levi fumbled with one of his tools, adjusting a needle to its right place. Then he swapped his gaze to Eren and produced a faint smirk. The air around them felt hot and heavy, thick of lust and love.

Eren licked his lips. “And I would let you tattoo me even when sleep-deprived because it would be you painting my body pretty, no matter how bad it’d look like in the end.”

“Enough of this cheesy stuff and sit down already.” Levi motioned for the stool next to him with his chin.

“Cool.” In a matter of a few seconds Eren was grazing Levi’s skin, so close to him, and before he considered lowering himself down to his seat, he tilted Levi’s head up with thumb and pointer finger and pressed his lips on Levi’s, tongue wickedly teasing as it slipped barely inside. It didn’t take long and Eren pulled away again, though not without licking over Levi’s lips once; marking, claiming, ravenous.

“Little shit.” Levi rasped out, his voice husky from restrained desire.

“Love you too.” And with that Eren sat down.

Huffing and flicking his eyes in a rolling movement, Levi pulled black latex gloves over his fingers and prepared ink and needle.

“What do you want this time? Where do you want it?”

In the meantime Eren had lit up a cigarette and taken a deep drag from it, exhaling dense white smoke now. “I want it right above my shaft.” Casual and tempting.

Levi quirked a brow at him yet again, this time giving him a light smirk. “A place like this was expected from you sooner or later.”

Eren grinned at him, cigarette between two fingers and between his red, plumb lips, tip of it gleaming, mirroring the heat that was roaring and growing, flaming and lusting right at that very moment inside Levi. His stupid, gorgeous boyfriend was playing irresistible. “I love how well you know me.” was his mere comment on it and he released cloudy fume again. Head cocked back, adam apple slightly bobbing and being prominent, neck on display, so pretty for Levi’s lips to trace over it wetly, but Levi held himself back. He would get a good taste of Eren later.

“The bottom half of your abdomen it is then.” Levi swept back to a voice and demeanor so professional—so professional as a tattoo artist as much as he could gather. Levi took the right position in front of Eren’s body. The other had his legs spread enough for Levi to place himself in between them. Eren had already discarded himself from his pants, sitting in only briefs and Levi adored his tanned, muscular body that was displayed right before him.

_And all of it was his._

Also, every inky creation on it was his, he had sealed part of what he was on Eren’s body. An act of affection.

Levi shimmied part of Eren’s briefs down, desinfected that area of skin and prepared the needle, applying ink to it. “So? Now tell me what you want to be tattoed there.” His eyes were focused on his working right hand that would ink more of Eren’s skin in black soon.

“Your name.”

Levi’s hand halted midway. Ovethrown, overwhelmed and perplexed, Levi held in his breath. A pleasurable chill speeded through his veins, making his mind shut down. All that was left to him were emotions going crazy and the repetition of Eren’s words in his ear.

Levi was _thrilled_.

_Fuck, stop doing this to me. I love you so much!_

Eren had a knowing glance on Levi, enjoying the other’s temporary freeze.

Eren’s body was already covered in many letters that held a meaning to him. His parents’s name on his chest, his own name on his knuckles, a quote on the side of his ribs, several motives that Eren had fancied and now he wanted Levi’s name on his body. Levi’s name to complete the work of art on his skin. On a place that was so intimate—meant only for him. It would live there, forever and even beyond.

To get weak to Eren’s special confession was not like Levi. So he tried to conceal with a a remark typical for him. “About time. I was waiting for you to finally say it.” He was eventually free from any paralysis and worked his hand on Eren’s bottom abdomen area.

“Sorry, sorry. I hope I didn’t make you wait too long with this.” Of course Eren was aware of what kind of game his boyfriend was playing.

“You’re forgiven.”

Eren laughed. It was a raw cackling, stimulating every nerve of Levi’s. Making him _hot_.

Levi concentrated on – _at least tried to_ – his work, casually dismissing the needy wave of craving lust that wanted to be devoured by no one else than Eren and his rapturous being. “Sit still. I want my name to look perfect on you.”

“Very well, love.”

And that was when he started. The tip of the needle penetrating Eren’s skin, itching and drawing blackness into his blood, Levi, bit by bit, stitched his own name into Eren’s caramel body. Bold and curving and fierce, Levi’s initials were slowly gaining life on Eren’s skin. It satisifed Eren’s needs for physical proof of his love for Levi _thoroughly_.

He glazed at Levi’s raven-haired head, cigarette close to his lips as his bottom area stung bearably, the needle exciting that place with spikes.

“Kinda erotic, isn’t it?” he growled almost in a seductive moan, eyes glooming thrivingly with mounting want.

“If you get a hard on, I’m going to cut it.” Levi grunted, delved into his work, ambitioning a perfect tattoo. However, he would most likely be amused if Eren were to seriously get hard right now.

“Fine, I’ll let you be for now.”

“And take me from behind afterwards when I’m done? Bend me over a table? As kind of a gratitude or reward?”

Eren’s face lit up, lascivious. “Hm, maybe.” Levi scoffed, amused, and bit his lip. This guy was making him hot and desperate. Needy and fulfilled. With Eren, Levi had everything be ever wanted. “Can I ask something of you, though?” The sudden change in his voice to severity slightly stunned Levi.

“Yeah?”

“Kind of a… promise, you know…” Eren wasn’t timid, but he did falter a bit.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Levi urged, impatient.

“When you’re done, can I engrave my name on your skin? Onto the same place as your name is on mine?”

Levi halted his needle for a while and looked up. He stared curiously into genuine emerald orbs of devoted love. Eren was smiling down at him, really meaning it. _Levi’s boyfriend was wrecking him yet again._ With beautiful words and a beautiful face. A plea, and Levi didn’t need to hear anything else. His own body was plastered with tattoos as well, his own creations. He had taught Eren a bit how to use the needle and a small evidence of Eren’s own work had been stiched into Levi’s left thigh.

Levi would turn the world upside down, shift the moon away from its original position and dim the sun’s light if it meant for Eren’s name to get tattooed on him.

His face softened to a smile at this.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "Kinda erotic, isn't it? - If you get a hard on, I'm going to cut it." was taken from the art. Yes, that's something Lena added to her piece.
> 
> Leave me comments to let me know if you liked the way I wrote about this AU! *^*


End file.
